


Throple Punishments

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Series: AOT Smut-Stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Mikasa Ackerman, Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Erwin Smith, Top Hange Zoë, Top Levi Ackerman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: Mikasa, Eren and Armin, after being told they are to not leave the castle as a punishment for trying to save Eren on their own and Eren loosing control of his Titan form, the three friends look at their invitations to the ‘Hero’s Ball’ and come up with a plan.They’d dress as the opposite gender and go to the ball without being caught, sneak back before dawn and make it look as if they stayed their all night.It was a fail proof plan, if their Corpal partners weren’t also going to be there.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Series: AOT Smut-Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Throple Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, due to the end of basically humanity, laws were very vague so in this story, these ships are not illegal so yeah! Everyone can know about the couples. 
> 
> Also wanna add. Because why the hell not, Titan shifters, due to their change in body shapes can also get pregnant no matter the gender so yup 😂😂. 
> 
> Also if you haven’t finished the series yet, I suggest finishing it before reading because in most of my stories I plan to use flashbacks or leak things that actually happen through the detail, and yeah. So go and do that before reading or be prepared for spoilers.

Armin, Mikasa and Eren sat in Mikasa’s bedroom, sighing and looking at their invitations to the ‘Hero’s Ball’. 

“I can’t believe we’re getting punished and banned from the Ball because we were trying to save you! You should know by now, we will always try to save you.” Mikasa said in an angry tone and crossed her arms before pouting. 

“Now you know how I feel. Ugh! I get some stupid punishment every time I loose control and I hate it. It seems like Levi just takes pleasure on me doing chores or not leaving the building.” Eren says rolling his eyes and Armin just shrugs, he was reading a book. 

“I don’t see the huge problem, I know, it sucks not being able to attend the ball but, I’m not sure. Your Corpals must just give you bad punishments. Erwin is never mean like that. Yeah, we got grounded, but, he also gave me the keys to his room so I can read his books and gave me the chore of tidying up the entertainment room, which is quiet fun to look at all the costumes and outfits.” Armin said and not realising, it gave Mikasa and Eren an idea and both their eyes sparkled. 

With that Armin sighed and put down his book. “Oh no. I triggered another plan didn’t I...?” Armin asked with a sigh and the two just smirked and nodded. 

“We can still go to the Ball!” Mikasa said and Armin tilted his head in confusion as Eren continued for her. 

“We can dress up as the opposite gender with those outfits in the entertainment room and go to the Ball as the opposite gender and no one would recognise us!” Eren continued and Armin sighed as he stood up. 

“I guess it’s worth a try. I really wanna try that fancy cheese they serve.” He said and the other two fist pumped before standing up and following Armin to the entertainment room.

When they all reached the room Armin pushed open the door to reveal all different fancy styled outfits, props, a stage and everything. 

“Okay so if we’re doing this we’re going all Pitt do I guess we should decide on some outfits.” Eren said as he walked over to the clothing rack and started to look through. 

The other two nodded and followed suite. 

Eren then found a beautiful teal dress and the garter that fit it before going over to a box which had unopened underwear and getting out a pair of black laced panties. If they were doing this, they were gonna go all out. 

He then put that to the side and found a pair of white knee high socks, and teal coloured heels. 

He then found a box full of good contact wigs and pulled one with luxurious hazel locks. 

He smiled and put it with the rest of his outfit before getting changed into it. 

___________________________________

Mikasa searched the clothing rack and found a black tux with strong elbow padding. 

She put it to the side before getting a fresh pair of grey boxers from the box, and a binder to keep her chest down. 

She then went the the wig box and found a shirt black and styled wig. 

She then found a pair of matching black shoes and started to change into the outfit. 

_________________________________

Armin then looked through the dresses on the clothing rack and found a beautiful red dress with no garter needed. 

He then found a pair of tan coloured tights, red laced panties and then went over to the wig box, getting a wig with beautiful golden long locks. 

He then got a pair of red heels and also changed. 

_________________________________

When they were all dressed Mikasa had offered to do the boys make up, making their jawlines look soft and making them look more girly in general. 

She then used it on herself to give her a strong jawline and well defined lips. 

The three then looked it the mirror and nodded, they looked nothing like themselves so they thought the disguise would be good enough and set out to the next district where the ball was being held. 

_________________________________

They soon arrived and looked around. It was amazing and it had MEAT! And with that Mikasa went over to eat a little, the three still looking out for their older partners because they would all be dead is Levi locked eyes with Eren. 

After not seeing any of them for a while they decided they would have some fun. 

At the party was all the training scouts and the rest of the scouts. 

As Eren went to get something to eat an older man grabbed his hand. “Hello miss. I haven’t seen you before. Who may you be?” The man asked and Eren turned to face him but kept his eyes low. 

“I-I’m... U-Um, Isla! I was just going to get something to eat with my friends.” He said in the girliest voice he could muster which wasn’t to hard since his voice was quite high when he was nervous anyway. 

“You don’t need to eat with friends. If you come with me we can ditch this and have some fun.” The man said with a wink and Eren backed away against a wall. 

“N-no thank you. I’m okay.” He said in the high voice but the man wouldn’t let up. 

He went to grab Eren’s waist when there was a cough and Eren was now faced with the one person he didn’t want to be faced with, Levi. 

“Dirk. I believe the lady said no. And your wasted. Now leave her alone before I beat your ass.” Levi said with a growl and Dirk rolled his eyes but left. 

Levi then stepped up to Eren. “I hope he didn’t bother you too much miss. But say. Would you like to dance with me. I would’ve preferred to dance with my partner but due to some reasons, he couldn’t attend tonight. But I would still like to dance with someone so would you mind? And could I know your name miss?” Levi asked having no idea he was Eren yet. 

But Eren being Eren couldn’t say no to Levi, especially with him saying he would rather dance with him if he were there which he was. 

“U-Um sure. And my name is Isla.” Eren said in a cute voice and did a curtsy. 

Levi chuckled and took ahold of Eren’s hand, pulling him to the dance floor where a few couples were dancing. 

Levi then placed a hand on Eren’s waist and one on his shoulder as the two started to dance, Eren trying to make it seem as if he was following Levi’s feet and not avoiding his eyes. 

“Say, Isla. You look strangely familiar, have we met before. If we have, where from?” Levi asked as he danced softly with Eren. 

“I don’t think so. I would’ve remembered meeting Captain Levi.” He said and Levi chuckled and nodded. 

“I guess that’s true.” He said as they continued to dance. 

Levi then spun Eren around and his left heel broke, making him nearly fall it it wasn’t for Levi catching him but in that moment, he locked eyes with Eren, and Eren knew he would be in big trouble now. After all, there was no one in the entire world who had eyes like Eren had. 

After they locked eyes, Levi’s eyes widened. “Eren?! What are you doing here?!” He asked looking around to make sure no one could hear him before taking Eren’s hand and leading him out of the room. 

“Eren Jaeger.” 

__________________________________ 

Meanwhile Armin had walked in and was admiring the place. He loves scenery like this. 

As he walked around he saw a group of people, boys and girls, adults and teenagers, sitting together next to a large encased book case area, talking about books. 

At this Armin’s eyes widened in excitement. He walked over and spoke in the softest girl voice he could, though he was very nervous. “H-Hello. I’m Amelia and I was wondering, are you all talking about books, if so, would you mind if I joined? I really love books.” He said and one of the girls smiled at him. 

“Of course Amelia. We were actually about to talk about those old fashioned fairytale books. You know, Harry Potter. We really loved reading them. Have you read them? If so, which is your favourite and why?” The girl asked and armins eyes gleamed with excitement. 

“Well my favourite is probably The Prisoner of Azkaban because it goes into so much character depth and we really get to see how much Harry loves his parents even though they are no longer alive and sometimes I feel like I’m Harry when I’m reading the book, wishing I could see my grandpa one last time to say goodbye.” Armin said softly and a man in the corner looked up from the hook he was reading. 

Armin had realised the man had been none other than his partner Erwin and Armin had finally realised what he’d said. 

He’d said his special story about what he does to feel closer to his grandpa and Erwin had heard the entire thing. 

“Hm. Say Amelia. You have very similar thoughts to my partner. Who sadly couldn’t be here tonight due to failing to listen to orders. But I’d love to hear more. Would you mind coming with me to get a drink?” Erwin asked, placing the book he was reading back on the shelf and standing up. 

Armin gulped but nodded and stood up, the two left and Erwin grabbed Armin’s wrist and pulled him out of the main room an into the large hall. 

“You best explain yourself.” He said while glaring at Armin and shaking his head. 

“Armin Arlet.” 

__________________________________

After Mikasa had went to eat some meat she felt stuffed after a few pieces and looked around to find someone to talk to. 

She soon spotted a sitting area with people who she could hear were talking about the latest Titan investigations. 

She headed towards it to see if she could find out anything that would help Eren. 

She sat down and looked at them. “Hi. I’m Michael. I also love the Titan investigations, so say, what’s the latest with all of yours?” She asked in her deepest possible voice and a man smiled at her. 

“Well we’ve recently found that although Titans do not have sexual organs they have fertility rates.” He said and Mikasa smiled. Hange had told her about this. 

“Oh I have heard. The investigations were carried out and it’s been suspected that all Titans were once human so the Titans will have fertility rates due to that.” She said before she heard someone behind her speak up. 

She turned around to see Hange sipping on a drink and Mikasa knew she would be in trouble. That was information Hange had told her and only Hange and her and the other captains knew about. 

“Say. I told my partner something similar. Would you like to come and have some meet with me?” Hange asked Mikasa who simply nodded and stood up, dragged her into the hall. 

“You best explain what you’re doing here!” Hange said while crossing her arms. 

“Mikasa Ackerman.”


End file.
